


Супергеройская белочка

by Hrenougolnik, Virag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virag/pseuds/Virag





	Супергеройская белочка

– Приветствую тебя, друг Стивен. Что за печаль томит тебя?

– Здравствуй, Тор! Я просто тоскую. У Брока и Баки миссия, которая продлится неизвестно сколько. Будь проклята эта выставка! Она сломала нам все планы.

– Не стоит уступать злости и тоске. Это недостойно столь храброго воина. Позволь угостить тебя особым вином из погребов асгардских. Оно возвеселит твоё сердце и развеет печаль.

***

В это же время. Отдел быстрого реагирования при департаменте по злоупотреблениям. Антиалкогольное подразделение.

Вопль диспетчера-наблюдателя:

– Ты, м*дак инопланетный! Ты что творишь?!! Тут тебе не ваша асгардская лафа! Тут нормальные люди живут! Пусть слегка проапгрейженные! Какого хрена ты подбиваешь мальчика на непотребства?! У него и так стрессов и огорчений выше крыши. А ну как привыкнет подобным образом со стрессами бороться, когда партнёров рядом нет?! А тебе, утырок асгардский, небось, того и надо?! Ну нет уж! Тревожная группа, на выезд!

***

Чуть позже.

После приговорённой вместе с Тором асгардской бормотухи Роджерс заснул на диване в общей гостиной. И приснилось ему…

– Алло! Земля вызывает Кэпа! Стив, подъём! Нехрен спать в общей гостиной, – почти проорал ему в ухо знакомый голос.

– Бр-о-о-ок… Не ори, – простонал, пытаясь поднять неподъёмные веки, переживающий жуткое похмелье Роджерс. Он даже не задумался, откуда здесь Брок. Думать ему было нереально тяжко. И что только в Асгарде в свою выпивку добавляют?

В конце концов Кэп открыл глаза. И тут же об этом пожалел! Ведь его взору предстала такая картина, какую можно увидеть только со страшнейшей похмелюги.

Брок Рамлоу… Смуглый, языкатый чёртушка, на котором тактический костюм сидел настолько божественно, что его всегда хотелось раздеть побыстрее и облизать всего. Но, несмотря на все его явные и скрытые достоинства, он был человеком без внешних добавлений. Сейчас же перед глазами Стива предстал Брок Рамлоу с огромным беличьим хвостом и парой торчком стоящих беличьих ушей. Причём кисточки на них гармонировали с цветом волос. Руки вскочившего Стива сами по себе потянулись к пушистым кончикам. Бррррр… Что за глюки?! Какие кисточки? Какая белка?

– Да самая обыкновенная, Стиви, – прервал ступор Роджерса ещё один знакомый голос.

Видимо, он задал свой вопрос вслух.

Стив перевёл взгляд на говорившего и пребольно ушиб челюстью колени. Не только Рамлоу обзавёлся дополнениями. На голове Баки льдистым светом поблёскивала корона из прозрачных лепестков. А это ещё что? Мистер Барнс обзавёлся крыльями из стали, которые походили на стрекозиные. На его спине они смотрелись неправдоподобно легко. И весь его наряд делал Баки каким-то воздушным, несмотря на оттенки стали и льда. Серо-серебристая рубашка, такого же цвета брюки, заправленные в высокие сапоги, стальные крылья и стальная волшебная палочка в руках создавали поразительное впечатление.

– Алло! Земля вызывает Кэпа! Приём! Я понимаю, что ты зачарован красотой нашей Стальной феи, но у тебя свой экземпляр есть. Так что расколдовывайся, собирай мозги в кучку и слушай, что тебе велено передать.

– А? Что?

– Та-ак! Пациент ушёл в глубокий астрал! А я тебе говорил, что надо замаскировать нашу похожесть на здешних! А ты упёрся. И как теперь его выводить из шокового состояния?

– Не ворчи, сейчас взбодрим!

Взмах волшебной палочкой – и в сиятельную задницу не менее сиятельного Кэпа прилетело электрическим разрядом. Роджерс подпрыгнул, рефлекторно ухватив себя за пострадавшую часть тела, и выражение лица а-ля «трёхлетний ребёнок в магазине игрушек» мгновенно испарилось.

– К получению информации готов?

– Готов.

– Так вот. Нас прислали тебе сказать следующее. Этот асгардский долбо*б, который Тор, может хлестать всё, что его душеньке угодно. Но меры он не знает. И всем льёт как себе. Если ты наклюкаешься с Тором снова, то к тебе опять пришлют нас. И кошмариков мы тебе обеспечим.

– Ага. Ты ж у нас супергерой. Так что и «белочка» у тебя будет супергеройская, – хмыкнул хвостатый Брокобелк. Или Белкоброк? – Ты не думай, мужик. Ничего личного. Это просто работа. Нам по долгу службы положено приходить к перебравшим и вразумлять их добрым словом и качественным звездюлём. Так что нефиг тебе хлестать асгардское пойло чисто от расстройства. Повод должен быть соответствующий. А на заходы Тора меньше внимания обращай. Его вообще надо в божество выпивки разжаловать. Мы договорились? Обойдёмся в ближайшее время без алкоэкспериментов?

– Договорились, – хмуро бросил Роджерс. Ему жутко хотелось потрогать хвост Брока и крылья Баки. Однако понимание, что это не его возлюбленные, заставляло держать руки при себе.

– Ну и хорошо. Мы пойдём. А то тебе уже просыпаться надо. Надеюсь, что больше не встретимся, – махнул хвостом Рамлоу. – Бывай!

Фея-Баки помахал на прощание, и они исчезли. А до Стива начали доноситься голоса…

***

В это время в реальном мире…

– Какого хрена? Ты что ему туда подмешал, ас от алкоголя?

– Ничего я не подмешивал. Может, просто не пошла ему брага от старого Вингфрида.

– Сгинь с глаз моих! – ворвался в уши знакомый рык. – Иначе не посмотрю, что божество. Набью морду и утоплю в бочке с вином, Дионис хренов!

– Брок, не рычи. Кто ж знал, что Стиви даже в Башне найдёт себе приключений на задницу.

– Тихо всем, Кэп просыпается…

Роджерс очнулся в лазарете Башни. Выслушал всё, что о нём думают Брок и Баки, пообещал не экспериментировать с незнакомым алкоголем и вспомнил свой пьяный глюк.

Пушистый хвост Броку бы пошёл, как и крылья феи определённо были бы к лицу Баки. А в современном мире каких только костюмов не придумают. Хммм… Интересно, а удастся ли их уговорить на игру с переодеваниями? Кажется, у него появился фетиш…


End file.
